Oceanpelt
by ice888cream
Summary: What if the seven got turned into cats? And they were in different clans. Join them in an adventure, trying to find each other, and save the world. Again.
1. Whoa!

Percy Pov

There's nothing worse than laying down to take a nap, and instead of waking up in your comfy bed at Camp Half-Blood, you wake up next to a river.

"Is this some sick prank?" Percy muttered quietly. "I bet it's the Stolls."

As soon as Percy said it, he knew it wasn't true. The Stolls would never do something like this. They usually put spiders in Annabeth's bed, or make everybody's hair turn purple for a week. But this? No.

Percy walked forward. Maybe there was someone that could help him. Then, all of the sudden, there was a painful sensation on his hand. He looked at to see if there were any cuts or scrapes. But instead of seeing his hand, he saw a paw. A black furry paw.

Percy quickly raced back to the river to see his reflection. He… was…. A…. cat….?

As soon as Percy thought that, he turned around, just to see two other cats that looked ready to kill him.

"Um… Did I do something wrong?"

"You have trespassed our territory," One replied.

"For that, you must pay," Another added.

The next thing I knew, they both lunged at me.


	2. Um Oceanpelt?

**A/N Hey guys, the seven will meet at the gatherings, this takes place somewhere around the first Warriors book, and most of the seven will be in different clans. You'll find out the rest throughout the story. ;D FYI, Percy got turned into a cat by *cough Hera cough*. So did the others.**

Percy's Pov

"Whoa! Whoa guys, look I'm sorry for trespassing your territory and stuff, I didn't know!" I shouted.

"You must've known. Every clan's cat knows the borders," said mystery cat #1.

"What clans?" I asked curiously.

"You didn't know?" asked mystery cat #2.

"Um… I have no idea what clans are."

"Well, there are many clans, for example, Thunderclan, Riverclan, Shadowclan, Windclan, Bloodclan, etc."

"Which clan are you two in?" I asked.

"Riverclan."

"Oh…" I said dumbly.

"Do… Do you want to join?" mystery cat #2 asked.

"Sure!" I exclaimed. "I would love to!"

"Great. I'm Feathertail, and this mouse-brain here is Stormfur," the tabby said.

"Soo… What's _your_ name?" Stormfur asked.

"Umm…. Oceanpelt?"


	3. CHARMSPEAK!

Stormfur's Pov

"Um… Oceanpelt?" the green eyed cat with black fur meowed.

"Are you sure? Because you don't sound very sure," I meowed.

"Yes, yes, it's Oceanpelt," the cat meowed more confidently.

"Okay… Well, let's go hunt for some fresh kill," Feathertail said.

"Fresh kill? That sounds violent," Oceanpelt meowed.

"Well, to you, it might mean hunting," I explained.

"Come on, let's go catch some fish," Feathertail said.

"I think we should go back to camp to introduce him to other cats, perhaps maybe the other new cat, Charmspeak," I mewed.

Oceanpelt's ears perked up at the mention of Charmspeak. "I think I know Charmspeak…" he said.

"Great! Let's see if you actually know each other," I meowed.

We all ran back to camp. We walked up to the brown haired tabby with color changing eyes.

"Hey Charmspeak," Oceanpelt called out. "It's Oceanpelt!"

Charmspeak turned around. "Oceanpelt. Nice name, seaweed brain."

**Important authors note!**

**A/N Oceanpelt: Percy**

**Charmspeak: Piper**

**Owlpelt: Annabeth**

**Fireclaw: Leo**

**Stormtree: Jason**

**Nightshade: Nico**

**Stormtail: Thalia**

**Cats in Thunderclan: **

**Annabeth**

**Thalia**

**Leo**

**Cats in Shadowclan:**

**Nico**

**Cats in Riverclan:**

**Percy**

**Piper**

**Cats in Windclan:**

**Jason**


	4. SHADOWCLAN'S ATTACKING!

Feathertail's Pov

Seaweed brain? What kind of name is that?

"It's a name that my friends call me, okay?" Oceanpelt said.

Oops, did I say that out loud?

"Yes, yes you did, and you call _me_ a mouse-brain?" Stormfur snickered.

I gave Stormfur my best death glare.

"Oh yeah… Do you happen to know a she-cat with a yellow pelt and gray eyes?" Oceanpelt asked.

"I heard that there was a cat that looked like that recently joined Thunderclan," Stormfur said. "Maybe she's the cat that you're talking about."

"Maybe… Um… do you know when all the clans are going to meet?" Oceanpelt asked.

"Yeah. It's called a gathering. It happens every moon," Charmspeak supplied.

"What's a moon?" Oceanpelt asked. Man, he asks a lot of questions.

"A moon is every time there's a fu-

"SHADOWCLAN IS ATTACKING!"


End file.
